Mating Calls and Monkey Wrenches
by teacupsNmints
Summary: Rosalie Hale, top mechanic in Forks, worries when her Daddy's old rival garage is reopened. Can a hot and handsome stranger help Rose to forget her troubles for just one night? Entry in Love Through Lemons Contest Rosalie/Emmett AH Rated M


**Love Through Lemons Contest**

"**Mating Calls and Monkey Wrenches"**

**Rosalie /Emmett**

**3,865 words**

**Thanks to the gals on the Gymbofriends Twilight thread for all your moral support!!!**

**Thanks lovingit and EmilyG80 for diligently looking this thing over and over and over for me.**

**Thanks to Freiden8 for sharing a really neat idea.**

**Thanks to Kellan Lutz for the freaking awesome hot pic that inspired the entire thing! (See my avatar!)**

**As always---Stephanie owns the characters---I just like to play with them!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into some hoity- toity charity event. I mean, I'm all about charity---especially since it's for the children at Alice's Mental Wellness Center. I've always had a soft spot for children. But mingling with the stuffy and repressed is simply NOT my first choice.

Mother had tried to usher me down that road as a young girl. I remember sitting for hours in a puffy dress that itched the hell out of my legs, while mom mercilessly painted my face and curled my hair. By the time she finished, I looked like a 25 year old midget. I hated those stupid pageants! And she made me take dance classes, years and years of dance classes. "Every young beauty-queen needs a talent, Rosalie." she'd say as I'd cry at the door to the studio in my leotard, kicking at the gravel on the sidewalk with my dance shoes.

I had a talent. I bet none of the other little princesses could totally reassemble the carburetor of a 69 Mustang in 3 hours flat.

That's where I'd spent every moment I could sneak away from Mother during my formative years…in my daddy's garage. And that's just what has proven to pay off for me. He had no sons---just me. Before his death, Daddy taught me everything he knew about cars; which was absolutely everything from drive trains to body repair. And due to the technological changes in the automotive industry over the years, I used that knowledge to experiment and taught myself about the other areas of mechanics that remained marketable…tractors, mowers, mopeds… if it had an engine I could fix it. And that is why Hale's Garage is still the busiest and most profitable auto repair business in all of Forks. Even though guys may not like to admit their mechanic is a woman, they come to me if they want it done right. Plus all the old-timers like to sit and reminisce about Daddy---which suits me just fine.

So why was I standing there, in front of a 3-way mirror covered in royal blue silk from just beneath my overflowing bosom all the way down to my daintily painted toes, my hair tangled and pulled up into an eyesore of curls on the top of my head, my face painted worse than a 5 year old beauty queen, just wishing I could kick-off those God-awful heels and go hide under a car? She's my best friend…always has been. The other girls in high school thought I was a freak. They called me She-Man. The boys found me attractive of course, but either had no use for me when I didn't want to date them or swore me off like a curse when I got the highest grade in shop class. But Alice stayed true. I could do this for her---and for the children. It was only one night.

As we approached our destination, Alice checked her reflection in one of the tall plate-glass windows of Wolvington Hall. Her short hair was in perfect disarray. Her little black dress was actually quite modest in comparison to what she had chosen for me. Her strappy black heels would never have successfully carried me beyond my own apartment; although my old friend easily maneuvered her Manolo's, as she referred to them, as if wearing ballet slippers.

"Alice, tell me again why I am so over dressed for this event?"

"That's simple. You're an area business owner. You need to make an impression on the social element of Forks and the surrounding towns. And considering men are the majority of your clientele, it certainly couldn't hurt to _entice_ them to come in---especially with somebody planning to reopen Whitlock's. Plus…silly…you let me."

"You had to mention Whitlock's?"

Old man Whitlock had been Daddy's biggest rival back in the day. He was Chevy to Daddy's Ford. A few years before Daddy passed, Whitlock and his wife moved to live closer to his only daughter in Phoenix. A "For Sale" sign sat in front of the weather-beaten garage undisturbed for years, until I'd noticed its disappearance sometime last month. Within a week, a dumpster was left out front and trucks full of work crews spent hours there each day. Alice told me she saw a sign in the front window announcing their Grand Opening for the week after next. I had no idea who'd bought the place, and I couldn't care less. I was counting on the loyalty of our small town to stick with me.

I stood at the top of the wide staircase, looking down upon the room full of immaculately dressed people feeling as out of place as a fish in a hamster cage. Alice flittered down the plethora of tiny steps with ease and grace, instantly surrounded by a crowd of good Samaritans with plenty of dollars to donate to her cause.

Staring down the intimidating waterfall of marble steps, my eyes settled on the 5 inches of heel balancing each of my feet. Grasping the banister tightly, I took a deep breath and slowly began to descend, exhaling slowly. I began to relax and actually admire the well dressed crowd who'd traveled from all over Washington to attend the charity event of the year, when suddenly I felt the floor escape from under my left heel. My legs moved frantically trying desperately to make traction with the ground, when an arm swiftly reached around my waist, pulled me to my feet and settled me solidly upright at the foot of the stairs. Stunned, my back pressed firmly against a very developed pair of pectorals, body heat radiating through the thin fabric of his cotton dress shirt, I had to remind myself to breathe I unclenched my fingers from the strong arm around my middle and raised my gaze to find sparkling crystal blue eyes and the deepest dimples I'd ever seen.

"That was quite a trick, but I don't think I'd try it again without a net." His voice was deep and smooth like fine brandy---and complimented by his smile.

I laughed. Handsome and funny. And he'd saved me from inevitable embarrassment. I continued to gaze at the perfectly chiseled face framed by a cascade of tousled dark curls. Of course such an appealing man would only show up in Forks for a one night social affair. Sigh.

"I'm Emmett McCarty" the stranger said as I met his outstretched hand.

"Rose!" Alice was scrambling toward me. "I must introduce you to some of my top contributors." She grabbed my arm and dragged me toward a large group of people, all of whom I couldn't even afford to stand near.

"It was very nice meeting you…_Rose_" called the handsome Emmett McCarty with a nod and a smile. "Watch your step."

I remained glued to Emmett McCarty's twinkling baby blues as I followed Alice across the large room.

Damn that Alice. She can be so oblivious sometimes. Although, as rarely as I even notice a man beyond what he is driving, I can't exactly fault her. In actuality, I'd really only dated once, Royce King. I'm not sure if it were Royce or his exquisite taste in muscle cars that ultimately appealed to me. I just couldn't keep my hands off of his rotors and belts and pistons. But Royce couldn't keep his hands off of me. He was my first---and what a waste that was. Apparently he was overcompensating with shiny, manly vehicles to make up for his other short comings.

I hadn't bothered to even look twice at another guy since. Living in a small town made that easy---since all the men in town I'd pretty much known since kindergarten.

But Emmett McCarty was definitely note worthy. I usually didn't find myself attracted to the suit wearing business type. They just seemed so wimpy to me. But this Mr. McCarty filled out every inch of his white dress shirt and black suit jacket with an obviously well developed upper body and solid strong arms. My mind couldn't help but drift to what other muscular surprises he might be hiding down below.

It seemed like centuries I'd been listening to _Mr. and Mrs. Stuffybutt _and their friends _The Moneybags_ go on and on about how many causes they'd already supported this year. Alice, of course, was obligated to listen to such monotony but I was searching for any reason to get out of there and maybe locate Mr. Strong-arms---who I'd not caught so much as a glimpse of since the stairs.

"Rosalie, how are you hanging in there? Have I mentioned how much I appreciate your moral support?" my best friend whispered, only for my ears.

"Yes---but I was thinking more along the lines of how much you owe me one." I returned with a quiet laugh.

Loudly this time, Alice said enthusiastically "I think we all need a little more champagne----make that a LOT more champagne."

I quickly volunteered, even raising my hand. "I'll go get it! Just tell me where it is."

Back to a whisper "Rose, I've hired people to do the labor tonight."

I gave her a look that told her I needed a break and she provided me with the necessary directions and the key.

I walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Leaving all the noise and pretentiousness behind was like removing a winter coat on a warm day. I followed the purr of a running motor around the corner where I found the door to a refrigerated storage unit. I unlocked the door, propped it open and stepped inside. I was thinking about the motor I needed to rebuild the next day while reaching for a case of champagne on a high shelf when I was startled by a noise behind me. Before I could even turn, I felt a familiar warmth around my midsection and breathed in the scent of forests and spice. Leaning back and up, I saw dimples.

"You must be more careful, Miss Rose. You're just lucky I was here to catch you."

"Thanks." I said, a bit puzzled. "But I wasn't falling."

In the sexiest little whisper, Emmett McCarty said "Oh, but I was so hoping you were."

At that moment his lips were very close to mine.

This was a turning point for me. I had never been a "sex without emotions one night stand" kind of girl, but much to my surprise my head and my body had reached a quick undisputed agreement. The decision had been made.

I leaned in just an inch and Emmett met me with the softest gentlest kiss. I froze there for a moment---relishing---taking it all in: his smell, his warmth, his desire. Longing for more, I teased him with just the tip of my tongue on his lips. He responded with a low, rumbling groan as he attempted to deepen our kiss. Allowing entry, I quickly found his sweet tongue dancing with mine. My body betrayed my moral code as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I pressed even closer against him.

His hands slid slowly down my sides until they each firmly held my bottom. My gown restricted my legs from wrapping around this man's waist, but I did manage to slide one out of the slit to circle his thigh.

"Mmmmm" I slowly opened my eyes to find his already exploring my face and I couldn't help but wonder if they'd remained open all along. _Seriously intense. _Evenin the refrigerated room, all I felt was heat.

"So", sounding like rich warm cocoa on a brisk, chilly day, "what brought you in here, before I so rudely interrupted---could it be this?"

He produced a bottle of champagne and with a flick of his strong thumb I heard a pop as the plastic cork bounced off the ceiling. That was one talented thumb.

"Shit!" I recalled what I had been doing before I was so erotically distracted. "I need to bring some champagne inside." I certainly didn't want Alice to come looking for me.

"I'll be here when you get back" he said as he sat down on a large brown box and swallowed champagne straight from the bottle. He winked and tilted the bottle towards me as if to say "Cheers."

Normally, I'd never have left a stranger alone in a room with hundreds of dollars worth of Alice's champagne. But, normally, I'd never be indulging in pleasures of the flesh with a total stranger. Plus, he had laid out a thousand dollars just to attend the event, so he'd more or less already paid for his weight in champagne. Besides, I wouldn't be gone long. I was not going to waste any time getting back.

Grabbing two bottles in each hand, I rushed back to the main hall, waved to Alice across the room, pointed to the bottles I'd set down on the nearest table and headed straight back to the hot man with the open bottle. I was out of my element. I wasn't myself. And I was going with it.

Emmett McCarty had rearranged some of the cases into a sort of platform. I found him reclined with his back against the wall, one foot propped up on the makeshift platform and one leg spread down across the boxes onto the floor. He had removed his dress shirt, which left him in a white wife beater hiked up almost to his chest.

_And he had seemed so much more the tee shirt type?_

My eyes made haste to his washboard stomach, before following the trail of belly hair just below his navel to the elastic band of his boxer briefs, which stuck out above the waist of his unbuttoned slacks.

Mr. McCarty had made himself quite comfortable during my absence.

I hiked my dress as far up my legs as I could and joined my new handsome friend on the makeshift platform. I grabbed the bottle, took a mouthful, and licked the residue from my bottom lip. Emmett tipped the bottle back to my mouth, followed by him kissing and nipping at any lingering champagne.

He spoke into the tender area below my ear, causing the baby hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"God, you taste so damn good."

I'm not sure if it was his breathy words or the champagne, but that was all it took.

Staring beyond this mouthwatering stranger, I was shocked by the two simple words that tumbled off my lips.

"Fuck. me."

They came out low, guttural, primal.

His brows arched in surprise and he stared at my face for several moments.

"You are absolutely certain?" he asked.

More than a bit embarrassed, I turned to meet his gaze, and just barely nodded.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my back. He slowly and gently lowered the zipper on my dress, following it the complete length with his warm feathered touch. The gown slid from my body into a small puddle of blue on the floor. His eyes traveled from the dress, up my body. Standing back, he took in the pale pink lace corset, garter belt and panties Alice had insisted I wear.

_Why the fuck was this taking so long? I didn't want the chance to come to my senses or change my mind. _

I heard the same guttural noise leave my chest as my hands went to work on his pants and my mouth attacked his perfect chest.

"Please?" My tongue flicked at one hard nipple, igniting a flame in Mr. McCarty.

"Oh Fuck." He growled through clenched teeth, pressing his solid cock against my middle. "You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yessss."

At that moment I was faced with a whole different beast.

In one fluid movement I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. He slid the corset down to reveal my breasts. His mouth toyed with one nipple while his hand kneaded at the other.

_Not. Enough. Contact._

I swung my hips toward his center, needing to make friction. But he was strategically positioned. I couldn't reach him. His hands and mouth and breath on my chest, I tried pulling him toward me as I thrust upward.

Smirking, he said "You need to slow down. I am going to fuck you like you asked, and I will do it thoroughly."

He slipped his briefs off and my eyes widened, my hands reaching for his straining cock.

"Uh-uh-uh." I felt his whisper on my cheek.

"Not yet. First I need to be sure you really want this."

A whimper escaped from my lips. This man was tormenting me and he seemed to be enjoying every moment.

"You want people to think you are innocent---hence the pink. But what you are wearing screams naughty. How naughty would you like to get Rose?"

"Whaaat?" _Why are we still talking?_

"Answer me." His tone was firm."How naughty would you like to get?"

"I don't know---very?"

His head cocked to the side. "Aww---you don't sound too sure about that."

He began to back away, his eyes dancing.

"Very!" I almost shouted.

"Very what?" he asked flashing that same cocky grin.

Then I heard a foreign voice speak from my mouth.

"Very naughty."

I could feel the dampness increasing in my panties. I was so turned on by the woman he was capable of bringing out in me. I wanted to feel him---all of him. I didn't care what I had to say ---or do.

"Stand up!"

I did.

His arm wrapped around my waist, supporting my stomach with his palm. I could feel his heat radiate against my back as he walked me forward, forcing my nipples against the frosty wall.

"You are so damn hot, Rose. How does that feel?"

_God._ My nipples were so fucking hard and frigid they hurt but my back was cradled by strength and warmth. _"So fucking turned on!"_

"Please don't stop."

His hand slid down my stomach, nestling into my triangular front, entering my folds, quickly finding my clit. My legs became noodles as he massaged circles around my tiny nub.

Breathing against my cheek, he asked "And that?"

"Mmmmm." was all I could offer.

His thumb and forefinger on my chin, he guided my face toward his. "You are so wet Rose." I felt his hard cock press against my opening from behind. "Is this what you want?"

I'd never had sex standing up.

Looking straight into his eyes, a moan escaped my lips "Oh—God—Yesss."

The rumple of a condom package later, Emmett McCarty, the perfect stranger, startled me with hard, fast, complete, glorious penetration. "Holy fuck!"

His breathy words tickled my neck. "That's right, Rose. You are being wholly and completely fucked." Chills encompassed my entire body and I felt myself tighten against him. So enthralled in pleasure, I hoped he wouldn't stop, but couldn't imagine possibly enduring anymore.

Harder and faster his thrusts came, all the while massaging my nub until my body squirmed and my legs became jelly.

Waves of ecstasy rolled through me --- an entirely new experience.

Oh, this man.

So. Fucking. Hot.

I screamed out "Oh my Gaaaa----yessss."

His hands moved up to mine, our fingers entwined, and he forced me even more firmly against that wall. My hips were meeting his thrusts, pushing back against them to feel him fully. I'd never felt like this before ---this carnal---this controlled. Our bodies pressed tightly together, we worked one another to the peak of ecstasy, like one perfectly oiled machine.

I pressed my heeled foot atop a box, allowing myself to feel the full length of him deeply fill me. Emmett's breath on my neck---on my back. My hair in his face---his face pressed into my shoulder. His hands containing me---his body controlling me. One final orgasm shook my entire soul in raptures, immediately followed by Emmett's voice.

"Oh Rose…feels…so…damn good inside you. I…I…can't…control…uh…uh…."

With that, his body stiffened, his fingers tightened within mine and I felt a warm throaty moan in my ear as I felt his release. Then, Emmett McCarty collapsed against my back and my body began to slip down. The strong stranger maneuvered us toward his platform of boxes and held me tightly to his chest.

"That was so damn amazing." He whispered against the top of my head.

It would be easy to pretend this was meaningful. But I knew better. _Guilt._

Now the guilt shows up.

I could feel tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"Shit. I don't do this."

"Rose, you just did. And may I add you were very good at it." He flashed dimples that forced me to smile just a little through the tears before coming back to my senses.

"Where's my dress? I need to get back inside."

Looking at me through a furrowed brow, "Hey, we're both adults here. It's okay, really."

"But I don't DO this---this--- sex---with someone I'll never see again."

"You could see me again---if you wanted to."

"Sure…a weekend here…a weekend there…whenever you're in town…."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty much always in town. I live here. And I'm up to my ears in commitment and debt---so I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"What?" _Shit---he's a local---I could bump into him in the grocery store---or at church! I can't even do a one night stand right._

"Yeah---I just put a ton of money into my uncle's old garage on the edge of town. Whitlock's. Are you familiar with it?"

"Ummm---sure." _You've got to be fucking kidding me?_

"You should come by some time. I had to put a lot of time and energy in there---but it has really paid off. I can give you a tour---though you're probably not interested…"

_And miss out on a sneak peek at the competition? I don't think so._

"That sounds---good."

"Really? Most ladies aren't the least bit interested in my business."

"Well, it'll be difficult, but I'll try to keep up." _Son of a bitch._

I picked up my gown from the floor, got myself dressed, patted at my hair, took one last long look at the incredibly talented and beautiful body I'd just gotten to know far too well, grabbed the key from the door and left.

Disappointment consumed me, just knowing that something so fucking mind-blowing could never, ever, happen again.

You see, about three things I was absolutely positive: First, Emmett was my competition. Second, there was a part of him–and I didn't know how dominant that part might be–that thirsted for my customers. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably fucked!

**I totally live for feedback---lurking around my inbox and such. So, please, please, please let me know what you think. If I see there is interest---I will consider continuing this story after the contest. Thanks!!**


End file.
